Refrigeration appliances, such as domestic refrigerators, have one or more doors providing access to items stored within the fresh food and the freezer compartments. Refrigerator doors typically include shelves or bins mounted to the interior of the door. Storage bins may be used for specific purposes, such as storing dairy products in various small containers or accommodating milk or juice jugs in large trays or containers.
Removable storage bins have become popular, as they allow the consumer to maximize the use of available storage space in the refrigeration compartments by positioning storage bins in different arrangements that best accommodate storing a variety of stored items, clean the bins, and provide an unobstructed view of and easy access to the items. Mounting supports, such as frames, ribs, or other retaining structures may be formed in the refrigerator door liner for attaching rails capable of supporting removable storage bins by way of clips, hooks, or similar attaching elements.
The known removable bin configurations do not always allow complete utilization of the available storage space in the refrigerator doors. For example, one side of a rail may accommodate a large bin while the other side of the rail may remain unused because there is insufficient rail space or a solid support structure to securely retain additional bins on the unused side of the rail. In addition, consumers often store in the refrigerator items with different sizes and shapes depending on changing weather, availability of seasonal food items, varying diet requirements, or other personal preferences. The various items may require different bins. However, existing storage bins systems often do not accommodate these changing storage requirements. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a flexible removable storage bin system that would allow consumers to completely utilize the available storage space on the refrigerator doors when the consumers' storage needs change.